


Edward Responds to Penelope

by Cinco



Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinco/pseuds/Cinco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The American release of <em>Penelope</em> is four minutes shorter than the UK version. Most of the changes are minimal, intended to make the film suitable for a younger audience. However, one scene (just before the Halloween party, following the introduction of Penelope’s classroom) depicts Penelope sitting on a park bench, writing the following letter to Edward Vanderman on bright red stationery. Penelope, in voiceover, says, “I was determined to find my own way…and my conscience.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward Responds to Penelope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_dritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_dritch/gifts).



Edward reads the letter, alone, in a dark office; the only light comes from the window behind him. It is raining heavily outside. As Penelope finishes reading the letter, Edward exhales heavily and blinks rapidly as he picks up the ring, clearly emotional. Then Edward’s mother calls to him through the door: “Edward! Edward. Your father wants to know what you’re doing in there!” Edward looks back down at the ring, and the look on his face is resigned and sad.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _That first day in the library you said that you too had felt imprisoned most of your life. Looking back, I now believe you were speaking from your heart. I fear I did you a terrible disservice that day. I knew you would run; I wanted you to. But perhaps if I had taken the time to really listen to you, maybe we could have helped each other find our way. I’m sorry. I hope this letter—and this ring—finds you well._

 _Penelope_

 

Edward writes back on the olive green stationery from the desk set that his mother chose for his small, dull office. It has taken him a week to decide to write back at all, and now it’s taking him a long time to sort out what he wants to say; he spends a half hour staring out the window at the gray skies and chewing on the end of his favorite pencil. When he is ready to write, he switches to the silver fountain pen that was a gift from his Aunt Pernicia on the occasion of his graduation from university. If he had graduated magna cum laude it would have been a gold pen.

 _Dear Penelope,_ he writes.

 _Thank you for your letter, and for returning my grandmother’s ring. My parents were delighted to have it back, and they send you and your parents their best and their regrets._

 _It was very kind of you to apologize to me, especially considering that of the two of us it is I who owes you an apology. We did not know each other well that day in the library, and while I was indeed speaking from the heart, I did not have an open mind. I apologize sincerely for my reaction that day, and for my actions thereafter. I believed I was protecting my family’s reputation, but I never considered your feelings. I think of you often and wonder how things might have been different._

 _I, too, hope that my letter finds you well and happy._

It’s not enough but it’s the best he can do, given everything. He signs it with his full name and hopes she will understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, icouldskateaway--she watched the movie just for me!


End file.
